4867 Hogwarts
Remus Lupin Gregory Goyle Neville Longbottom Dementor Lucius Malfoy |Price = |Ages = 7-14 |Released = June 1, 2011 |Theme = |Theme2 = Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows }} 4867 Hogwarts is a -themed set that was released on June 1 , 2011. The set is another incarnation of a section of Hogwarts Castle, but primarily focusing on the scene in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 when the Death Eaters attack the castle in an event known as the "Battle of Hogwarts".Battle of Hogwarts Brickset This is the fifth LEGO set to represent Hogwarts, but only represents a small portion of the actual castle. Measuring 12" wide and 10" tall and costing $49.99,LEGO Shop Product Page this set is the smallest and, given its size, least expensive of all the LEGO Hogwarts versions to date. A feature of the castle is that Technic holes and hinges allow it structurally to combine with the Hogwarts set from the previous year, 4842 Hogwarts Castle. The minifigures of , Remus Lupin, Gregory Goyle, Neville Longbottom, Professor Sprout, Lucius Malfoy, and a Dementor are included. Description ;The Castle This set is comprised of two Hogwarts towers and the bridge between the two. ;Defence Against the Dark Arts Tower The top of the Defence Against the Dark Arts Tower is the Room with the Mirror of Erised. Below this is Professor Lupin's office with a chair, desk with a ink bottle with feather, a skull, a white capped blue potion bottle, and a blackboard. The floor below this is the Room of Requirement, as seen in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix as Dumbledore's Army's practice area, with two portraits of a witch and a wizard. The bottom floor is the dungeon, with the ceiling so low that a minifigure may not be placed within. ;Astronomy Tower The top floor of this tower is the divination classroom, with a crystal ball and tea cups for tea leaf reading and little tables holding each of them. A floor down is the astronomy tower containing a grey globe of what seems to be stars. The floor below this is the Griffindor boys' dormitory, with a removable scarlet and golden Gryffindor-coloured bunkbeds. The bottom floor is another dungeon, but with a green snake to represent Nagini. ;Viaduct The bridge connecting the towers is a long, plank-like feature with stairs leading up to it. A lever below will cause the ground to shoot up and the minifigure standing will be thrown upward revealing fire beneath. This bridge is the iconic Viaduct bridge from the film adaptions. ;Minifigures The minifigures of , Remus Lupin, Gregory Goyle, Neville Longbottom, Professor Sprout, Lucius Malfoy, and a Dementor are included. Noticeably, it is the first (and only, to date) set to have Professor Sprout as a minifigure, and the first set to have Goyle with flesh-coloured skin. It is also the second set where Neville Longbottom is included, and, coincidentally, the second set to have both Neville and Lupin included together. Notes * This set contains both the Astronomy Tower and Divination classroom, but Professors Sinistra and Trelawney (respectively) are not included. * Certain information (including the LEGO shop description) claimed that a Death Eater minifigure was to be released with the set, but in reality it was the Lucius Malfoy minifigure with a double-sided head and interchangeable hair and hood. * In some preliminary versions of the set, including the version at Toy Fair 2011, the set was called 4867 Battle for Hogwarts. * This is the second set to include a New-Style Dementor. * It can connect with 4842 Hogwarts Castle. However, both versions include different parts of the Astronomy Tower and The Room of Requirement. * In the movie it's the Covered Bridge that explodes, not the Viaduct. * The Griffindor dormitory is included. However, in the books and films, this room is connected to the common room, which appears in 4842 Hogwarts Castle. * The Room of Requirement is in the Defense Against The Dark Arts Tower, just above the dungeons. However in the books and films the room is on the 7th floor.Harry Potter Wiki - Room of Requirement LEGO.com Description Minifigure Gallery |img2=Lupinnew.jpg |txt2=Remus Lupin |img3=ProfSprout.jpg |txt3=Professor Sprout |img4=Nevillenew.jpg |txt4=Neville Longbottom |img5=Lucius4.jpg |txt5=Lucius Malfoy |img6=Goylenew.jpg |txt6=Gregory Goyle |img7=Dementornew.png |txt7=Dementor }} Gallery 4867 prod.JPG|LEGO Shop image interior.png|The Alternate view showing the set's interior hufflpuff.png|The Gryffindor Dormitory part of the set classroom.png|Part of the set representing Professor Lupin's office divination.png|The Divination classroom in the top of the right tower h4.jpg|Advertisement for the castle (set 4842 is in the background hogwartsadvert.png|Another advertisement for the set at the LEGO shop Screen Shot 2012-03-05 at 4.29.32 PM.png|"More Rooms to Explore!" At Toy Fair 2011 Toy Fair 4867 Box Art.png|Toy Fair box art for this set Battleforhogwarts.jpg|A view from above LEGO_Harry_Potter_2011_Battle_for_Hogwarts.jpg|The outside of the set interiorfirsttower.jpg|Interior of the first tower interiorsecondtower.jpg|Interior of the second tower hpglobe.jpg|The globe in the first tower 5444471414_2b86313421_m.jpg|Primary boxart Videos thumb|350px|left|LEGO Harry Potter Hogwarts Battle Commercial References See also * * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * Hogwarts Castle * 4709 Hogwarts Castle * 4757 Hogwarts Castle * 5378 Hogwarts Castle * 4842 Hogwarts Castle External links Category:4000 sets Category:Harry Potter Category:2011 sets